Question: Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${2x+4y = 24}$ ${-2x+3y = -3}$
Answer: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $2x$ and $-2x$ cancel out. $7y = 21$ $\dfrac{7y}{{7}} = \dfrac{21}{{7}}$ ${y = 3}$ Now that you know ${y = 3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {2x+4y = 24}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${2x + 4}{(3)}{= 24}$ $2x+12 = 24$ $2x+12{-12} = 24{-12}$ $2x = 12$ $\dfrac{2x}{{2}} = \dfrac{12}{{2}}$ ${x = 6}$ You can also plug ${y = 3}$ into $\thinspace {-2x+3y = -3}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-2x + 3}{(3)}{= -3}$ ${x = 6}$